


Forbidden Fruit

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Mutual Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, The Burrow (Harry Potter), The Orchard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Will Rose defy her family and chose the man she loves, or will her loyalty force her to make a choice she'd rather not make?
Relationships: Lysander Scamander/Rose Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forbidden Fruit

Rose was laying in her bed at the Burrow in what used to be her dad’s old room. Nothing had changed all that much since he’d left home. There were still hundreds of Chudley Cannons posters on the walls; however, the spells had broken down over time and no longer moved. As much as she loved visiting her grandparents, the only reason why she stayed outside of holidays was because of her deepest darkest secret. She looked at the clock, counting down the minutes until she could be sure her grandparents were finally asleep. Praying that her brother wouldn’t be getting up to get his umpteenth glass of water. Finally, the clock struck midnight. Throwing the covers off her body, Rose clambered out of bed grabbing the small compact mirror her mother had given her for her twelfth birthday. Her hair looked like a family of owls had made their nest in it, but she didn’t care. He loved her for more than just her looks, anyhow. 

Picking up her trainers, Rose tiptoed over to the door and slowly opened it, praying that it wouldn’t creak. Exhaling loudly, she continued to creep down the stairs stopping when she came to the final flight. The fifth and second step from the bottom was always prone to squeaking. Hoisting herself up onto the well-used bannister, Rose slid to the bottom, landing softly. Trekking across the kitchen in the dark, however, was always tricky. Ever since her Uncle Harry had been rescued from his relative, her grandmother had made it her mission to know where her children were at all times. A habit that had now been transferred to her grandchildren. Crisis averted, Rose opened the backdoor, closing it gently behind her before sitting herself down on the step and pulling on her shoes.

Rose barely looked back at the large ramshackle house as she sprinted down the path, vaulting over the fence heading towards “their spot”. Casting a quick  _ tempus _ , Rose discovered she was early by at least five minutes. Pausing to catch her breath, she collapsed under a large apple tree. It was already laden with fruit that would be going into numerous cakes, tarts, and pastries. Taking the time to compose herself; Rose absently began humming her favourite Weird Sisters’ song as a pair of hands reached around to cover her eyes. She jumped in surprise, praying that it wasn’t her brother coming to ruin her fun. His smooth, deep chuckle had her relaxing against his chest as he instantly began kissing down her neck. Rose bit her lip, basking in the sharp citrusy-pine scent that she always associated with him. Pulling his hands away from her face as he brushed his lips across the sensitive spot that made her toes curl. Rose tilted her head to one side with a throaty moan giving him better access, as she reached back to run her fingers through his soft blond hair. Merlin, she loved the feel of his hair. Needing more, Rose turned to look at him. As soon as their eyes met so did their lips in a hungry and needy kiss. 

_ Merlin, it had been too long. _

Sliding her hands under his t-shirt, moaning at the feel of his heated skin, and the taut muscles honed after years of Quidditch. Ever since he had been draughted to the Wimbourne Wasps, they had hardly had any time together. It also didn’t help that her mother wasn’t the biggest fan of the Scamander twins. Even if they were related to the greatest Magizoologist that had ever lived, and his dreamy-eyed daughter-in-law Luna. Rose shivered as his arms wrapped securely around her waist, pulling her even closer than she already was. She tugged at his shirt, needing to see, feel and taste every inch of him.

Rose kissed across his chest and shoulders, grazing her teeth against the sensitive skin. She smirked when he shivered and let out a moan that reverberated through his chest. Nipping and sucking at the flesh of her throat, she hummed when under the light of the crescent moon that was peeking through the trees a small dark mark that stood out in contrast with his pale skin. 

“Fuck, Rosie you sure know how to make a guy crazy,” Lysander said, with a heated moan as his hands travelled under her blouse, over her stomach, and up to cup a breast. He hissed through his teeth when he discovered that she had forgone underwear.

Rose moaned as he pinched her nipples between his forefinger and thumb before working them into stiff peaks. The small contact sending jolts of pleasure directly to her core, leaving her wishing she’d decided against wearing jeans. Pulling her hands away from him, she tugged on the button before sliding down the zipper. He seemed to catch on quickly when her blouse disappeared, and he replaced his hands with his mouth, drawing a nipple into it. He always seemed to know how to make her body sing, and her cunt throb with need. She could almost feel her arousal seeping into the cotton of her jeans as she shoved them down her legs, tugging them off before tossing them aside.

Before she could even move, he was looming over her kissing her with such passion that she felt giddy. Rose nipped at his bottom lip. Rose shoved the loose cotton tracksuit bottoms he was wearing down his narrow hips and legs before reaching around to wrap her hand around his stiffening cock. No matter how many times they fucked, she could never get over the feeling of him. He had the thickest cock she had ever seen, and the skin was velvety smooth to the touch. Flipping them over, Rose kissed her way down his body before pausing at his length that was standing proudly to attention. Licking her lips, Rose looked up at him through thick lashes as she took him in hand once more, and began stroking him slowly yet surely. 

The moment his eyes fluttered shut as she stimulated him, Rose leaned forward. Ghosting her breath over the head before flicking her tongue against his slit, collecting the precum. She swallowed at the salty-sweet taste of him. She felt his fingers tangling in her hair as Rose started to suck at the engorged head, making him whimper and moan. She continued her ministrations. Faster and faster, taking him deep within her throat that had him thrusting up into her mouth with wild abandon, as he mumbled incoherently. This was one of the things she loved about this man beneath her. No matter what she did, he was always so responsive. The feel of him spilling into her mouth as he called out her name always left her soaked. Rose greedily swallowed his come and was pleased to discover that he was still hard. Straddling his hips, she bent to kiss him sweetly as she positioned herself over his cock. Slowly sinking herself over the blunt head, taking him inside her to the hilt. Rose moaned as sparks of pleasure washed over her body. As much as she loved the act of sex itself, it was the moment he was sliding deep into her slick heat that drove her wild with need.

“Oh, Sander...you feel so good...it...it’s been too long,” Rose panted as she allowed her body to adjust to the feel of him once again after months of being apart. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Lysander said softly against her lips, as his hands moulded to the shape of her arse guiding her.

Rose felt like she was flying high above the clouds with every thrust of his cock striking against the front wall of her cunt, sending her higher and higher. Lysander too looked like he was in a blissful state of pleasure from the way he was looking at her with lust-filled eyes. Rose felt pride bubble up inside her at the realisation. It was her bringing him so much joy and not one of her cousins. Every boy she’d taken a fancy too had left her for her more beautiful cousins, leaving her devastated, but not him. He’d only ever wanted her. Rose was determined that forever how long he’d have her, that she’d do all in her power to show him just how much she loved and cherished him.

The tight ball of heat tightened until Rose saw stars, and her vision turned white. Throwing back her head, she cried out in bliss as her orgasm washed over her making her body tremble and shake with the intensity. Her walls clamped around his cock, milking him for all he was worth. Merlin, she’d declare her love for him across the dining table at the Burrow. Being able to keep him solely to herself for a little while longer made all the questioning glances and comments all that much more bearable.

They collapsed in a heap against the soft grass, their bodies shining with a thin layer of sweat. Rose stared up at the night sky, a goofy grin spreading on her face, the one that everyone always said reminded them of her Uncle Fred when he was alive. Rose’s happiness faded when she realised that there was no way her family would accept him. Rose pressed a kiss to his cheek as she set about locating her clothes and pulled them on swiftly. Lysander himself looked pained at the realisation that she was once again forced to leave his side.

“Will I get to see you again?” Rose whispered, not trusting her voice at that moment. She already felt like she was on the verge of tears.

“I want more Rosie. I want a life with you. I want you to be my wife. Fuck what your family thinks. I don’t care! We’re meant to be together, you and I. Why can’t you see that?” Lysander replied, surprising her with his confession.

Rose felt hope soar in her chest, but it wouldn’t do to dwell on dreams. He had his Quidditch career, and she had her job working alongside her cousin Teddy, fighting for the rights of poor magical creatures. 

_ Could she honestly be with him? Would they ever accept him, love him and treat him like her cousin’s husbands and boyfriends? _

“I’m scared, Sander. This...us...I’m scared that if I tell my family, it will ruin everything. I don’t want to lose you. You mean everything to me, and if I could be certain that my family wouldn’t try to keep us apart, I would marry you in a heartbeat,” Rose replied.

_ Had she really just said that? Had she really agreed to marry him despite everything? _

“Then let’s elope? We can get married somewhere where no one knows us, where we can just be us, without other people dictating our lives. Rose, we’re not kids anymore. They don’t have a say on how we live our lives. Only we get a say,” Lysander asked her, blue eyes radiating with hope, love and joy.

Rose sat silent for a few moments, digesting all that he was saying until she was grinning wildly. Giggles erupted from her lips as she threw her arms around his neck. Breathing in the comforting scent of him as she said “Yes,” so quietly she was sure Lysander hadn’t heard her until he was kissing her passionately.

They spent the rest of the night discussing their future and what their wedding would look like until they fell asleep entwined in each other's arms. Even the rising sun couldn’t wake them. 

They slumbered on, unaware that a pair of soft brown eyes was watching them. A gentle smile on her lips as she collected a small bucket of apples, before returning to the large house on the hill.


End file.
